Question: William drove his car for a total of $28$ kilometers over the past $4$ days, and he drove the same amount each day. How many kilometers did William drive his car each day?
Solution: The number of kilometers driven each day is the total number of kilometers driven divided by the number of days that William went driving. We are looking for the quotient, which is $28\text{ kilometers} \div 4\text{ days}$ $28\text{ kilometers} \div 4\text{ days} = 7 \text{ kilometers per day}$ William driven $7$ kilometers each day.